


The Quietest Dinner

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: It seemed a little strange that everyone else disappeared right around the time food was ready.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035660
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	The Quietest Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> December 3's prompt was holiday dinner.

Darcy didn’t mind spending most of the day in the kitchen. Especially since she didn’t do all of the actual cooking and was able to sit and have a glass of wine while other people did their thing. She still coordinated, of course, because a day full of oven tetris required serious cooperation.

But she was busy. Which meant that while she distantly noticed it getting quieter in the kitchen/dining room/common area, she didn’t really place why until she looked up from the ham and saw Steve leaning against the counter, a glass of wine in his own hand. She looked around, but they were the only two left.

Thor had said something needed his attention, and she remembered Nat sort of fading away because she had something to do, but now it was just them? “Where’s everyone else?”

Steve’s eyebrows jumped. “Something came up.”

“Seriously?” She rested her hands on her hips. The array of food spread across the kitchen was ready to eat, and it was really unusual for superheroes to just vanish at the promise of food. “They’re not out getting green beans or something?” Which would be odd considering Clint had made some sort of green bean casserole, but whatever.

“Nope.” Steve shrugged before having a sip of wine.

“Huh.” Darcy picked up her phone from where it had lain on the counter for most of the day. No text messages, just the usual junk email. She started a message to Nat.  _ Everyone else coincidentally just had something to do at the same time? _

The answer came back almost right away.  _ Yeah. We’re leaving you two alone so you can sort your shit out. _

Darcy felt a flush rising up into her cheeks. She glanced at Steve.  _ Come on, Nat. Seriously? _

_ I told them we should stay out of it, but I was out-voted.  _ The shrugging emoji followed. Half a second later,  _ We’ll clean up _ came on the screen.

Darcy let out a heavy sigh as she shot a dirty look to the security camera in the corner of the room. Apparently everyone else noticed the tension between her and Steve or something? “Nope, we’re really on our own.” She hesitated for a moment before holding the phone out.

He crossed the kitchen to take it and read the screen. A muscle jumped in the side of his jaw as he stared at it. Stormy blue eyes lifted to her, and he handed the phone back. His shoulders lifted as he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, then his lips quirked into a smile as he shook his head. “Fuck it. Fine. Who knows, it might be nice, what with not having to fight Thor for the ham.”

She couldn’t help but smile.

It was nice. Quiet, definitely quieter than usual. They both filled a plate with food and went to sit at the large table. Steve took the chair beside hers, and they chatted and laughed as they ate.

His enhanced metabolism normally gave him a huge appetite, but Darcy couldn’t help but notice that he didn’t fill his plate as much as he usually did. He also didn’t go back for seconds, which he usually did as soon as everyone had gotten a plate.

“How is it?” she asked, taking a sip of wine before setting the glass on the table.

“Really good. I don’t know how you manage this all the time, but I have no complaints.” He smiled as he said it. He had a great smile.

She motioned to his plate. “You’re done, though? Did you snack too much during the day?” Everyone had done a lot of tasting as they’d all cooked, but that was part of the whole Christmas dinner experience.

“No. Just leaving room for dessert.” His eyes fixed on her over the top of his own glass as he had a drink of wine, and there was no mistaking the heat there.

She pressed her lips together and dropped her eyes to her plate, but she could feel the fresh rush of warmth in her cheeks.

He stood and came to stand behind her. Large hands settled on her shoulders, warm even through her sweater. “Thank you for putting this together, sweetheart.” His thumbs started digging in, easing the knots out of her shoulders. “I know you’ve been up since way too early, and it takes a lot of work to get everything done.”

He was so good at that. She closed her eyes, letting herself melt into his touch. “Thank you.”

Long fingers caught in her hair, closing into a fist. He tugged, pulling her head back to expose the line of her throat. She couldn’t help but smile, but his lips were almost immediately on hers, kissing her hard and deep. His tongue swept into her mouth, claiming it, dancing in and out until she felt light-headed.

A sigh slipped out as his lips fell away, making a hot trail down along her jaw until he got to the hollow behind her ear. He lingered there until a shiver of delight chased down her spine. “Are you ready to go to bed?” His deep voice was almost a caress all on its own, thick with promise. “Since we don’t have to clean up.”

Heat twisted through her belly. “Yes,” she answered a touch breathlessly. 

“Good.” He nipped at the underside of her jaw. “Did you need to rest first, let yourself digest some?”

“No.” She caught her lower lip between her teeth as anticipation swirled through her. “I left room for dessert too.”

“Good.” He released her and straightened away, giving her enough room to get up.

She stood, the legs of the chair scraping across the floor as she pushed it back. She headed for the hall that led to her room, just because it was closer.

His hand landed on her backside in a solid swat that made her squeak. There was no missing the pointed look he gave the camera. Yeah, they’d been doing this for a little while. Steve had wanted to keep it quiet because they both knew how the others got, but apparently they’d gotten that way anyway. Nat knew, but she knew how to keep a secret.

Well, it was out now. Hopefully this meant everyone would fucking chill.


End file.
